There exists test systems which allow systems engineers to inject bit errors into communications systems in order to analyze the effect of error on the communications system. The currently available devices assume that the communications channel has at least one of two types of error distribution. The first assumption is that the channel has a gaussian distribution of errors. This first assumption allows the devices to inject random errors of which the average error rate will center around a programmable value, e.g., 1.times.10.sup.-6. The second assumption is that the channel errors are of a bursty nature. In accordance with the second assumption, devices for testing cause bursts of error with each error typically having a gaussian distribution at various intervals. For example, the device may be programmed to cause burst errors at a user defined rate (burst density) for a user defined interval (burst length) with a user defined interval of none errors (burst gap).
In certain military satellites, there is a requirement to test communication links with error patterns which are not gaussian and do not fall within the bursty assumptions applied to existing devices. These requirements are also of use with commercial satellites and terrestrial RF communications devices.
In both military and commercial satellites, the communications systems thereof must be modeled, simulated and tested before deployment. Each communication system has various inherent environmental conditions which fall into a gaussian or bursty nature and can be detected utilizing existing devices; however, many situations are arising which do not fall into either of these two categories and can only be tested accurately by injecting precise error patterns generated from computer simulations. Computer simulations may reflect BER patterns which arise in civilian applications from antennae design, collocation of antennas and noisy environments in civilian satellites. In military satellites, unique error patterns arise from the same sources as in civilian applications but also include jamming as well as friendly interference.